I Will Find You
by mystic664
Summary: Garcia and Rossi are kidnapped. The team has to work to find them.
1. Chapter 1

The team had spent the entire day doing paperwork, and Rossi and Garcia had gotten done at the same time, so Rossi offered to walk her to her car. They passed a white van, and a man jumped out with a gun. Rossi put an arm in front of Garcia and reached for his gun.

"Freeze," the man said," put your hands up. If you move or speak I'll kill her."

He aimed his gun at Garcia. She tried not to look scared but Rossi could hear a small whimper escape her lips. He held his hands in the air. A young man got out of the van and approached the two of them. He patted down Rossi and took his gun, then he checked Garcia just to be safe. He walked over to the older man, and they whispered to each other. The older man spoke to Garcia.

"You, get in the van."

Garcia looked at Rossi first, and he nodded. They had to obey these people. The younger man led her inside and made her put a bag over her head.

"Listen," Rossi said," if you have a problem with me, you can take it up with me. Don't bring her into this."

He had his gun aimed at Rossi.

"Get inside," he said," or she'll have to go with us alone."

Rossi looked at Garcia, and then he looked at the man with the gun. He slowly turned and climbed in the van. The younger man was holding his gun. He gave Rossi a bag.

"Put it over your head," he said.

Rossi sat down next to Garcia and put the bag on his head. In seconds, they felt the gentle rumble of an engine and the van started moving. Garcia gasped, and Rossi took her hand in his.

"Give me your phones," he ordered.

Rossi pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to the young man. He assumed Garcia did the same. They both heard their phones being smashed.

"What are you gonna do to us?" she asked.

"Just do what he says and you'll be okay," the young man said," we don't want to hurt _you_."

"Son, you don't want to do this," Rossi said," is it really worth ruining your life to hurt us?"

"Shut up," he said," I'm trying to help you."

"What do you think I'm trying to do? You've just made yourself an accessory to the kidnapping of two federal agents," Rossi said.

* * *

Reid had just gotten done with his own paperwork and left the building. The entire office was silent. The four remaining team members worked hard to finish their own work. It was ruined when Reid came back and interrupted.

"Hey, didn't Rossi and Garcia leave?"

"Yeah," Prentiss said," they walked out together."

"Both their cars are still in the parking lot," he said.

Reid ran into Hotch's office.

"What's up?"

"I think something happened to Garcia and Rossi," Reid said," can we check the security cameras?"

"Reid," Prentiss said," are you sure it was their cars?"

"I checked the license plates," Reid said," something's wrong."

By now, JJ and Morgan had heard the discussion and went into Hotch's office.

"I'll talk to security about looking at the footage," JJ said," it can't hurt to check."

She went back to her office and called the security office.

"I'll call Garcia," Morgan said.

He dialed her number and got nothing. He tried her second, and third phone and got nothing. He tried her fourth phone and got an answer.

* * *

Rossi and Garcia were riding silently when they heard a ringtone. Garcia cringed. The younger man shoved his hand into her bra and pulled out her hidden phone.

"Who the hell's Chocolate Thunder?"

"It's her boyfriend," Rossi said.

Garcia's felt the bag being ripped off her head. The phone was thrust into her hand.

"Talk," the man ordered," if you tell him what's happening, you both die."

Garcia answered the phone.

The first thing she heard was a sigh of relief.

"Baby Girl," Morgan said," thank God you answered. Where are you?"

"Sorry babe, I'm gonna be a little late getting home tonight. I made a wrong turn, and now I'm stuck in traffic," she said," and my phone's about to die so I don't have much time."

"Garcia," Morgan said," are you okay?"

Penelope tried to sound upbeat.

"No, I don't think so," she said.

"Is Rossi with you?"

"Yeah," Garcia said.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, I have no idea," Garcia said," have you talked to Kevin? Maybe he can help you find it."

The young man whispered," Hurry up."

"Hey, I have to go," Garcia said," I'll talk to you later."

"Baby Girl, you listen to me," Morgan said," I will not rest until you are right back here safe, do you hear me? I will find you."

"I love you too," Garcia said.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone was yanked out of Garcia's hand, and thrown out of the van. The young man was fuming. He slapped her across the face. Hard.

"Leave her alone!" Rossi yelled.

The young man pressed the barrel of the gun against her head.

"Do you have any more phones?"

"No." Garcia said," that was my last one."

"I don't believe you," he said," stand up. I have to check you again."

Garcia stood on shaking legs. The man with the gun patted her down. She noticed that he spent more time than necessary on her breasts and butt. He saw that he was making her uncomfortable, and he smiled.

"Very nice," he said quietly.

"That's enough," Rossi said," she doesn't have another phone."

The young man handed her the bag.

"Put it back on," he said," we'll have time for that later."

Garcia put the bag over her head and sat back down. Rossi squeezed her hand and put an arm around her. They both prayed that their team would find them. The van suddenly halted.

"We're here," the older man said.

Rossi and Garcia heard the young man moving around the van. A box opened and shut, and then they were both jabbed in the neck with a needle. They almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

JJ found the license plate of the van that took Rossi and Garcia. Kevin found that the owner was a man in his thirties, and sent his address to the team. It was a small home in the suburbs. Morgan burst through the door and started calling for them.

"Baby Girl, Dave," he called," are you here?"

They heard nothing. Reid and Prentiss started searching the house.

"Guys," she said," you might want to see this."

The smell of death filled the room and Morgan feared the worst. He ran in and saw a dead man tied to a chair.

"Judging by the deterioration of the body," Reid said," I'd say he's been dead for at least a week."

"So the unsub killed this guy to steal his van?"

"It looks like it," Prentiss said.

They searched the rest of the house and found nothing. Morgan stepped outside and called Kevin.

"Please tell me you found Garcia's phone," he said.

"I found it," Kevin said," and I already had local police try to find it. Some kid picked it up off the side of the road. He didn't know anything."

"Great," Morgan sighed," thanks for trying Kevin."

Reid ran out of the room with a journal in his hands.

"I think I know how we can find the unsub."

* * *

Rossi woke up next to a lake. He was in the woods. Alone. He couldn't find Garcia.

"Penelope!" he called.

He heard nothing. Rossi quickly got up and looked around the area. He was surrounded by trees. The sky was growing darker, and the cold wind was whipping past his face. A thunderstorm was coming. Without thinking, Rossi ran into the trees and started calling for Garcia. He would call her name, and then pause for a few seconds and listen.

"Penelope!"

Nothing.

"Penelope!"

Thunder roared in the distance. Still nothing.

"Penelope!"

He heard a muffled scream and followed the sound.

"I got you!" he called," keep screaming I'll find you!"

Garcia kept screaming, and Rossi kept following her cries. He found her in a cave. She was bound and gagged. Rossi quickly untied her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Garcia said quietly.

She tried to look brave, but she broke down crying.

"Hey, hey," Rossi said," it's okay. We're gonna get through this."

Sheets of rain started pouring down. Garcia shivered. The men who took them took her coat, but they let Rossi keep his. Rossi took it off and draped it around Garcia's shoulders.

"I woke up while they were still here," Garcia said quietly," I pretended to be asleep so they would keep talking. They're father and son."

"I thought so," Rossi said,"Did you hear anything important?"

"They weren't expecting me to be there," she said," it was just supposed to be you."

Rossi grimaced and looked away. His polite gesture meant to keep her safe had put Garcia in even more danger.

"Did you hear either of their names?"

"Once," Garcia said," when the older man was gone for a minute, his son stayed behind. He thought I was still passed out and he- he felt me up. I have no idea what he would have done if his dad didn't come back."

She shuddered at the memory.

"Bastard," Rossi said quietly.

"The son's name is Brian. I never heard the father's," she said," I heard their plan. They said that they're going to let us spend the night here, then tomorrow they'll hunt us down. I don't know what will happen to me, but the father said that when he finds us he'll kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the rain stopped, it was pitch black outside. Rossi had decided that they would need rest if they were going to be at their best in the morning. They fell asleep right next to each other. A hand clamped down over Penelope's mouth. She let out a muffled scream, which woke up Rossi.

"Get off of her!"

He jumped up, but as soon as he was on his feet, he fell back down. Garcia saw a taser in the man's hand.

"Now are you going to come with me, or do I have to do the same to you?"

Garcia was frozen with fear. A hand pulled her up and dragged her outside. There was a truck waiting for them. The older man was in the driver' s seat. Brian took her by the hand and led her to the passenger's side.

"Get in the middle," he said.

Penelope obeyed him. The older man looked at her with disgust.

"You better thank him," he said," he just saved your life."

The truck started, and the three of them drove off into the night. Between the sound of the engine, and the bumpy terrane, attempting to start a conversation would have been pointless. They stopped at a large, two-story house.

"I'll take her to the children," Brian said.

"Children? You have kids here?"

"Let's go," he said.

He took her into the house and opened a door in the kitchen. There was a set of stairs that led to a basement.

"Go downstairs," he said," and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

He lightly shoved her inside and slammed the door behind her. She quickly grabbed the railing and walked down the steps. There were two cots on the floor. One had a teenage girl, and the other had a young boy with brown curly hair.

"What's going on?" the boy asked.

"Nothing," the girl whispered," go back to sleep."

The girl got up and approached Garcia. She put a finger to her lips and pointed to the boy.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"My name's Penelope," Garcia answered," my colleague and I were kidnapped."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the girl said," I'm Marley, and he's Zachary."

They sat down on a couch and continued talking in low voices.

"A few days ago, I was helping my mom with the dishes, and the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, and then she ran back into the kitchen. When she came back, there were two men with guns. They shot my mom and told me to go into the basement, with Zack. I thought when my dad got home, he could do something, but they killed him,' she said sadly," I don't know if Zack knows. If he doesn't, I want to keep it that way for as long as possible. I've been trying to stay strong for him, but-"

Marley broke down into quiet sobs. Garcia embraced her with loving arms.

"You have been so strong," she said quietly," we are going to find a way out of here. Have they said anything else to you?"

"The old guy," Marley said," he wanted to kill us the night they killed my parents. He said it would be safer, but the young guy wouldn't let him. He said the old guy never gave him a chance to have his own family."

"Is there a way for us to contact anybody?"

"No," Marley said," Zack has his iPad, but my mom had this ap that let her set limits on our internet. They made me turn off the internet."

Garcia's eyes lit up.

"How long do we have before they come back?"

"We probably have a few hours," said Marley.

"That's all I need," Garcia said with confidence.

* * *

Dave had spent the last hour trying to move, but it was taking forever. He slowly got up and stepped out of the cave. The sun had begun to rise. He could see where the truck had been, and he followed the trail that had been made.

"Hold on," he said quietly," I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia had gotten past the protective settings and facetimed Morgan. Her heart filled with joy when she saw his face, but she had to keep quiet. She put a finger to her lips as a signal for both he and Marley to be quiet. She picked up a paper and pen and wrote him a note.

 _Get Kevin to track the iPad_

Morgan wrote her a note.

 _Where's Dave?_

 _I don't know. They left him in the woods._

The door swung open, and Garcia quickly hung up on Morgan and gave Marley the iPad. Brian walked downstairs.

"Hello, my beautiful family," he said," usually I give the kids cereal, but I figured since you're here, you can cook breakfast."

He turned so Garcia and Marley could see that he had his gun at his side. Zack stirred and rubbed his eyes. He jumped to his feet when he saw Garcia.

"Who are you?"

Brian answered before Garcia could say anything.

"This is your mommy," he said," and I'm your daddy."

"No you're not," Zack said," I want my real mommy and daddy!"

Brian's hand curled into a fist and he became visibly agitated. Marley jumped in between them.

"Mom," she said to Garcia," why don't you go and get breakfast ready? I'll take care of him."

"Of course," Penelope said," come on dear."

Brian followed her out of the basement, and into the kitchen

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"How about eggs and toast," said Brian," since you didn't get much sleep last night."

Garcia started making breakfast, and Brian tried to make conversation with her.

"I hear you talking to Marley last night," he said," It's good that you already have a maternal instinct. She's starting to like has a crush on this one kid from church."

"Oh," Garcia said," did she tell you this?"

"No," said Brian," I read her diary."

"You read her diary?"

"Of course I do," Brian said," she has no reason to keep secrets from us."

Garcia got an idea on how to get them out of the house.

"I don't like the kids being on their screens all day," she said," maybe we should go for a walk as a family."

Brian's eyes lit up at the word family.

"My dad wouldn't like it," he said," it's too dangerous."

"Is there a way we can get your dad out of the house? It would be really good for Zack to be able to let out some of his energy," Penelope pushed.

"He's going to be out hunting later today," he said," We can go then, but I'll expect a favor in return."

"What favor?"

He wrapped his arms around her and forced his lips against hers. He touched her all over.

"I think you know what the favor is," he said.

"I should bring the children their breakfast," Garcia said," I'll tell them about our plan."

She gave Brian his plate and went downstairs. Zack had seemed to calm down.

"I told him that we're pretending that you and Brian are our parents," Marley said," he thinks its a game."

Garcia gave them their breakfast and told them about the plan for the day.

"When your father comes back, he's going to take us for a walk," she said," and I need you to listen to me and do what I say. If I tell you to run, run. If I tell you to get down, get down. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," the kids said in unison.

Zack spent the whole meal talking about how excited he was to go outside, but Marley just stared at her food. Garcia could tell she was nervous. When Zack went into the bathroom to get ready, she pulled Marley aside.

"Don't worry," she said," I have a plan. My team is going to track the iPad and come and get us. I just need you to take care of your brother and do what I say."

"If anything happens to him," Marley whispered," I will never forgive myself."

* * *

Rossi had decided to stay in the trees, so he would be harder to find. He knew that they were setting a trap for him, and Penelope was the bate. He found a fence, but it was electric and there was no way to get over it without getting shocked. His best chance of getting both him and Garcia out alive was staying out of sight until the team found them. While he walked, he prayed that he would be able to stay hidden. He prayed that Penelope would be able to stay strong through whatever she was going through. He prayed that his team would be able to find them both before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian brought down clothes for the children, and after they got changed they all went upstairs at went on their walk. The leaves had all changed, and they were blowing through the air. Zack was having fun and running around, and even Marley took a minute to breathe it all in. Brian put his arm around Penelope and sighed.

"It doesn't get better than this," he said.

Penelope had to use his lust against him.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said," you just wait until we get inside."

They kept walking until Brian told them to turn around and go back.

 _No no no_

Garcia had hoped to get them out of the house long enough for the team to get there, but there were no sirens, and they were already going inside. When they were right in front of the house, a truck stopped in front of them. Rossi was driving, and the old man was holding the gun to his head. Brian grabbed Garcia and held the gun to her head.

"What the hell Brian? How did they get out?"

"That doesn't matter," Brian said," you got the man. Let's take care of him."

At that moment, sirens filled the air. They kept growing louder and louder.

"Great," Brian said," now what do we do?"

"Take the woman and the boy inside," the old man said," Lock them in the basement and then come outside. You, girl. You come with me."

"What? No. I'm not leaving Zack," Marley said.

Brian turned his gun on Zack, and he let out a shriek. Marley sighed and walked to the truck. She turned to Garcia.

"Take care of him," she said," please."

"I will," Penelope assured her," don't worry."

Brian took her and Zack inside and locked them in the basement.

"What's gonna happen to Marley?"

"Zack, my friends are coming to save me and you, and they are going to do everything they can to find Marley," she said," don't you worry."

The sirens got really loud, and They heard the sound of the front door bursting open. After a few seconds, the basement door swung open. Morgan and JJ ran in. JJ approached Zack, who jumped into her arms.

"It's okay buddy. I got you. I got you. You're okay," she repeated.

"Baby girl," Derek said," are you okay? Where's Dave?"

"They took him and a girl," she said," I don't know where they are, but you need to find them."

"It's okay we'll find them," Morgan said," we need to get you out of here."

* * *

The truck sped off down the road, with Marley and the old man in the front seat, and Rossi and Brian in the front.

"I don't know what you were thinking," the old man said," If you were going to start a family, you should get a younger woman. They're easier to control."

He reached over and petted Marley's hair. She leaned away, and he grabbed it and pulled.

"Stop it," Rossi said," she's just a kid. Leave her alone."

"I'll stop when she apologizes for disrespecting me," The old man said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Marley said, "Please stop."

He let go and patted her shoulder.

"See? That's how you control your woman," he said," I should have taught you that a long time ago."

"You should let her go," Rossi said," it's a sign of good faith."

"No," the old man said," she is our only bargaining chip. If we have her, they won't hurt us."

Marley whimpered, and the old man tried to comfort her.

"Please," she begged," let me go. Zack needs me. I'm all he has now."

"Don't worry child, we don't want to hurt you," he said," and we won't if we don't have to."

"Dad," Brian said," just let her go. We have him now. Let's just kill him, and let her go."

"Are you stupid? The woman, the girl, even the snot-nosed little brat, have all seen our faces," the old man said," The only way we're getting out of here, is if we have something else they want. They can have us, or they can have her."


End file.
